Dragon Princess
by xDarakuxShitaxTenshix
Summary: Sakura Haruno has an older brother. They were seperated when she turned 7 because of a special power within her. She was now known as The Dragon Princess. Read and review. Pairings: SakuSasu, NaruHina, others. ENJOY!
1. The Demons Attack

**Dragon Princess**

Summary: Sakura Haruno has an older brother. They were seperated when she turned 7 because of a special power within her. She was now known as The Dragon Princess. Reasons for this will be revieled in this story.

**Chapter 1: The demons attack**

Haruno Sakura sat in a clearing, it was evident she were waiting for something. Though in this case, it would be _someone_. She started to tense. She sensed them. She knew why they were attacking this particular group of shinobi. She could see everything with the help of her _special _abilities. She knew who was attacking and who was being attacked. Full demons often attack _half demons. _ Half demons are humans who had a demon sealed within them. This particular half demon interested her to no end, because she couldn't identify who is was. Even with her special ability. She noticed with her _ability _that her escort had joined the fight against the demons in order to help.

"Itachi" Sakura whispered to herself.

"That idiot is going to get himself killed. Fine, c'mon Luna. Let's go save Itachi and the other people." Sakura told her dragon.

Sakura Haruno is the legendary_ Dragon Princess. _The Dragon Princess is said to be able to kill demons with just a wave of her sword. And she is as her title says... No, she isn't a dragon. But, dragons obey her. The dragons see her as their leader. The reason for this is yet to be discovered. Though she uses her gifts and abilities well. She protects the world from evil demons. Though she has yet to destroy th evil demon lord, Orochimaru.

"Itachi, what are you thinking? There's hundreds of those demons." Sakura said scanning the area of the attack.

Sakura got on Luna's back and the took off into the sky, hidden by the clouds in order to pull off a surprise attack.

"Oh, now I see. Watch yourself Itachi." Sakura whispered more to herself then anything.

The attack...

"Hold on for just a while longer. There may be a lot more demons then us but don't worry!" Itachi yelled.

"How can we not worry?? There's hundreds of demons here??" Yelled a blue eyed blond.

"Dammit!! Where is she?!" yelled Itachi looking over the skies.

"Who?!" yelled everyone who was being attacked.

"Naruto!! Look out!!" screamed Hinata just before being hit into a tree by a demon.

"Hinata!" the boy called Naruto yelled.

Everyone turned as the demons halted their attack.

What they saw was Orochimaru walking calmly toward Naruto.

Naruto froze, he knew who this was.

With Sakura...

"Naruto!! Look out!!"

"Hinata!"

Sakura heard these yells. She recognized the male voice immediately. Sakura instructed Luna to fly lower. Then she spotted it... Orochimaru was 20 feet away from Naruto. Sakura began to panicik. Especially when Orochimaru began to speed toward Naruto.

She jumped off of Luna's back and jumped infront of Naruto just before Orochimaru's sword was about to penetrate Naruto... Instead it went strait through Sakura's abdomen. (a/n I'm aware my spelling sucks.)

"SAKURA!!" yelled Itachi as he started to run toward her.

Suddenly the demons started screaming before they disintegrated.

They watched as Hinata stood and headed toward Naruto.

Neji held Hinata back while Sasuke and Kiba held Itachi back.

Naruto stood there, frozen, like a statue.

Orochimaru smirked as blood seeped from the pinkhaired maiden's mouth. He twisted his sword result ing in a cry of pain from the girl. He twisted more and recieved a blood chilling scream from the girl. Everyone watched in horror.

Tears began falling freely down her face.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." Sakura said before she placed her hands on the sword that is sticking out of her back, and stomach.

"Awww, what a beautiful reunion." Orochimaru said sarcastically.

"Go to hell Orochimaru. I will personally put you there." Sakura said gaining a grip on the sword.

Sakura ripped the sword out of her. She let out a bone chilling scream and turned the sword and stabbed Orochimaru right in the chest. He seemed to be in pain but refused to give her the satisfactory of showing it.

"Damn wench." Orochimaru gritted out before disappearing.

Naruto fell to his knees his saviors blood all over his face.

He looked down. He couldn't look at her now. He wasn't able to protect her. He could never protect her. She always ended up saving him. And he hated it. Cause now she may die. Her blood on his hands. His beloved Sakura-chan. His baby sister.

Sorry, I really can't tell on my computer how long or short my chapters are. So if it's short I apologize. Review please. Just like in my other 2 stories, the more reviews the faster I update. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I'll update VERY soon. So bye for now.


	2. She Lived

**Dragon Princess**

Summary: Sakura Haruno has an older brother. They were seperated when she turned 7 because of a special power within her. She was now known as The Dragon Princess. Reasons for this will be revieled in this story.

**Chapter 2: She lived**

_Recap:_

_"Damn wench." Orochimaru gritted out before disappearing._

_Naruto fell to his knees his saviors blood all over his face._

_He looked down. He couldn't look at her now. He wasn't able to protect her. He could never protect her. She always ended up saving him. And he hated it. Cause now she may die. Her blood on his hands. His beloved Sakura-chan. His baby sister._

_**End recap...**_

Everyone watched the scene in horror. Naruto on his knees trembling. A woman with pink hair, just standing there, a hole in her stomach. Hinata, by now had stopped moving all together. She just stood there. Watching as her love, Naruto, trembled on the ground. Itachi had finally broken out of the two boys grips and proceded to run toward the pink haired woman.

"Sakura! Sakura, say something! Dammit Sakura!" Itachi yelled.

She just stood there. Oblivious to the world around her. Her bangs covered her eyes. Luna, Sakura's dragon had landed near Sakura and Itachi. Since Itachi and no one else seemed worried about the dragon they just dismissed it.

"Sakura-chan. I'm sorry. You protected me...again." Naruto said quietly but everyone heard him, especially Sakura.

Sakura just smirked before turning around and falling to her knees to face Naruto.

"Saku-" Itachi couldn't finish because Sakura was smiling. She hadn't smiled in years.

Sakura leaned forward and whispered to Naruto,"You don't think I'll die so easily, do you?"

"So, smile for me brother, frowning doesn't suit you." Sakura said.

Everyone in the clearing was shocked to say the least. Naruto never told anyone he had a sister. Well, he told Hinata but that was it. And besides, she's his fiance, he wouldn't keep that fact from her.

"See Naruto, it's already healed." Sakura said pointing to her stomach.

Sure enough the wound on her stomach was completely healed. Itachi sighed in releif. Naruto looked into Sakura's eyes breifly before hugging her tightly.

"Don't leave me again. Please Sakura, I need my baby sister." Naruto said hugging her tighter.

Sakura thought for a moment. She looked at Itachi. Itachi seemed to have nodded in understanding. Sakura smiled at Itachi then looked back at Naruto.

"Naruto, I want you and your friends to follow me. It's getting dark and you guys need a place to stay, right?" Sakura said while showing of a little smirk.

Naruto immediately brightened up.

"Hey, Neji! I found us a place to stay for the night!" Naruto yelled.

Neji smirked before nodding. Naruto started to shout about being able to hang out with his sister again.

"So, dope. This is your little sis?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep! I tell ya, she needed a stick to beat off all the guys when she actually lived with me. Though she was too nice to hit them, so I did it for her." Naruto said chuckling evily at the last part.

"Wow... The dope's got a evil side." Sasuke said.

"Yep, always have." Naruto with that goofy grin of his.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked a girl with long bluish black hair.

"Yes." Hinata said happily.

Sakura smiled before saying, "Thank you. Taking care of my brother is not an easy task, this I know. I also know you will be a good wife to him. As his last living family member, I give yours and his marriage my blessing." Sakura said before bowing to Hinata.

"Oh no, please don't bow. I never knew you were his last living relative." Hinata said as Sakura stood up strait.

"Well, me and Ryuu, but Ryuu and Naruto are a bit overprotective so..." Sakura said before Itachi spoke up.

"Sakura-hime, we must get back before dark." Itachi said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PRINCESS??" Most of the people in the clearing yelled/asked.

"My sister's the Dragon Princess." Naruto stated as if he were saying it's sunny today.

Everyone had heard of the legendary Dragon Princess, so this came as a bit of a surprise.

"So... Well, it seems we'll need a few more dragons." Sakura said counting off the people in the feild.

"Hey! You're an Inuzuka aren't you?" Sakura asked turning toward Kiba.

"Yes, and...?" Kiba replied.

"You and I will be getting along fairly well. You can ride your dog to my home." Sakura said.

"Alright." Kiba replied.

"Akamaru can hold 2." Kiba said pointing to his large white dog.

"OK. Take Aburame with you." Sakura suggested.

Kiba smirked. This girl knew him well.

"Dragons can hold 4 each so..."

"Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sai will ride Dena. Kiba and Shino are riding Akamaru. Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and I will ride Luna. TenTen, Neji, Lee, and Itachi can ride Kina." Sakura said.

Everyone nodded aproving of the transportation means.

"I warn you now though. Hold on tight." Sakura said.

Sakura smirked at there reactions.

"Sakura-hime, you should call the dragons now." Itachi suggested.

"Of course." Sakura said happily.

Sakura closed her eyes before reopening them to reveil a glowing purple color.

"They should be here right about...now." Sakura said and 3 dragons landed near her and Itachi.

Everyone was situated on there respective dragon or dog. And the sped off after Luna, and Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, what's that?" Naruto asked pointing at a huge castle.

"That's dragon castle, my home."Sakura said smiling to herself.

Hey, sorry if its short my stupid computer doesn't like to show me if my chapter's short or not. So, sorry if it is short. If you have any suggestions tell me and I'll try to fit them in my story. Also check out my other stories and do the same. Hope you enjoy the story!!


	3. The castle and my cousin

**Dragon Princess**

Summary: Sakura Haruno has an older brother. They were seperated when she turned 7 because of a special power within her. She was now known as The Dragon Princess. Reasons for this will be revieled in this story.

Chapter 3: The castle and my cousin

_**Recap:**_

_Everyone was situated on there respective dragon or dog. And the sped off after Luna, and Sakura._

_"Hey, Sakura-chan, what's that?" Naruto asked pointing at a huge castle._

_"That's dragon castle, my home."Sakura said smiling to herself._

_**End Recap:**_

The dragons landed on the roof of the castle. Naruto and Sasuke jumped off first. Naruto caught Hinata as she came down. Sakura smirked to herself.

_'Ha, he thinks we need help getting down.'_ Sakura thought.

_**'Let's humor him. Besides, he's HOT!' **_**I.S. squeeled. **(I.S. Inner Sakura)

_'You're such a fangirl. But he is somewhat cute. Oh, what harm could it do.' _Sakura thought.

But before she could slide into the Uchiha's arms she found herself being lifted off the dragon. But, she wasn't being lifted by either of the Uchiha's, instead she was lifted by none other than Kiba Inuzuka.

"Hey, you ok? You looked like you were spacing out." Kiba said looking down at Sakura.

(a/n Sorry, but Sasuke needs a little competition.)

The look on Sasuke's face was priceless. Everyone who saw it started laughing. No one even noticed Kiba was still holding Sakura bridal style. That is until he was pushed from behind causing both of them to fall forward... right on top of Sasuke. Sasuke was face up. Sakura was face down on top of him. There faces inches apart. Kiba who hadn't fallin yet ended up falling on top of Sakura and pushing her lips onto Sasuke's. (a/n srry if its confusing. in other words Sasuke and Sakura are accidentally kissing.)

"TEME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!!" Naruto shouted/asked.

Though Sasuke and Sakura hadn't heard him. They were too busy staring at each other after they had broke apart. They both had blushes on there faces.

"I-Itachi, please help me up." Sakura half whispered.

Itachi walked over and pulled Kiba off her and she scrambled to her feet as Sasuke sat up still staring at her.

Hinata was doing her best to keep Naruto under control.

"Calm down Naruto." stated a misterious male voice coming from the doorway on the roof.

"Shut it Ryuu. TEME JUST KISSED SAKURA!!" Naruto shouted.

"WHAT!!" Ryuu shouted.

He turned to see Sasuke staring at Sakura and they were both blushing rivaling her hair. Ryuu's eyebrow began to twitch as he started inching toward Sasuke.

"Ryuu, calm your ass down and show our guests to the castle." Sakura said walking toward the door, Itachi following close behind.

Ryuu reluctantly followed. The rest of the group followed.

"O...K?" said one of the dragons after all the "humans" were gone.

Inside the castle...

"I have something to take care of, so you guys can wonder around the castle and I'll show you your rooms when I get back." Sakura said exiting the room with Ryuu close behind.

Sasuke ended up in a room with lots of weapons in it. He was admiring a set of twin Katana's when he felt someone's breath ticle his ear as they whispered, "see anything you like?" Sakura asked.

"Uh Uh y-yes. Th-these twin K-Katana are v-very well taken care of." Sasuke said stuttering because of the close proximity between Sakura and himself.

(a/n OMG sasuke stuttered! srry couldnt resist)

"S-so uh what brings you here?" he said turning to face her.

"Well, it is my bedroom." she stated with a smirk on her face.

"It is?" he asked trying desperately to control his blush.

Sakura saw this and moved closer.

"Your quite a kisser." Sakura whispered, stepping closer.

"W-What?" he asked his voice going a bit high.

"Before, when we fell." Sakura said enjoying the reaction she recieved.

"Oh, yeah." he said still unable to hide his blush.

"You know, I think it was quite... enjoyable." Sakura said now close enough so that her breath was ticling his lips.

"Really? I kinda enjoyed it too." Sasuke said leaning closer to her.

"Well, why don't we turn that "kinda" into a definately?" Sakura said moving her face centimeters away from his.

"Yes, why don't we?" Sasuke said more then asked.

Just as their lips were about to meet Ryuu appeared in the door way with a folder causing them to break away from each other.

"Sakura, you need to see these." Ryuu stated.

"OK." Sakura replied before walking to Ryuu.

She grabbed the papers and headed down the hallway. Ryuu glared at Sasuke before exiting the room to follow his cousin.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Sasuke asked no one in particular.

YAY! Chappie 3! srry it took so long and srry if it's short. Can't really tell on my computer. Hope you enjoyed it! R&R! Bye!


	4. A war on the horizon

**Yay! I'm back from my mini depression!**

**I'm adding stories and updateing to make up for my absence. I thank you all for being patient with me! Cookies all around. Nah Im just kidding anyway enjoy!**

Summary: Sakura Haruno has an older brother. They were seperated when she turned 7 because of a special power within her. She was now known as The Dragon Princess. Reasons for this will be revieled in this story.

Warning: MENTION of rape. I ain't describing it so do not bite my head off.

Chapter 4: A war on the horizon

_Recap:_

_Just as their lips were about to meet Ryuu appeared in the door way with a folder causing them to break away from each other._

_"Sakura, you need to see these." Ryuu stated._

_"OK." Sakura replied before walking to Ryuu._

_She grabbed the papers and headed down the hallway. Ryuu glared at Sasuke before exiting the room to follow his cousin._

_"What have I gotten myself into?" Sasuke asked no one in particular._

_End Recap:_

Naruto and the gang walked down a hall where they heard voices and yelling disturbing their sleep.

"DAMMIT RYUU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO SOMEONE ELSE FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!!" screamed the one they now know as Sakura.

"NO WAY! THEY CAN HELP! IF WE DON'T GET ANY REINFORCEMENT WE'LL LOSE!" replied/screamed Ryuu.

"I WON'T PUT THEM IN DANGER LIKE THAT! THIS DOESN'T INVOLVE THEM!" yelled Sakura

"And what happens when we loose? He'll either torture you first or he'll kill you immediately. And we both know his torturing means for women. I won't let that happen to you." Ryuu said just a bit above a whisper.

"Better me than them." Sakura said.

"DAMMIT SAKURA I'M NOT GONNA LOOSE YOU AGAIN!" yelled Ryuu.

_'Again?' _the people in the hallway thought.

"Ryuu I understand how you feel. But, have faith in me, will ya?" she said placing her hand on his cheek.

Outside...

"Anyone wanna explain why you're eavesdropping on Sakura-sama?" asked Itachi causing everyone to fall through the door.

Ryuu and Sakura simply looked toward the door with shocked faces.

"Sakura explain what you two were talking about, please?" Naruto asked giving her puppy-eyes.

_'Damn. They heard." _Sakura thought to herself.

"Nothing that concerns you, Naruto." Sakura said without smiling.

"If involves my baby sister, then it concerns me." Naruto replied glaring at her.

Sakura flinched at his glare as did everyone else in the room. No one has ever seen Naruto glare at someone with so much intensity. Not even when the glare is directed at Sasuke.

"TELL ME, DAMMIT!!" yelled Naruto.

Sakura flinched at his tone. Itachi who saw Sakura's sadness decided to speak up.

"Naruto-san I do-" he didn't get to finish.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU, UCHIHA!" Naruto screamed.

"Itachi winced, even Sasuke winced. They'd never seen this side of Naruto.

Sakura refused to meet Naruto's gaze. She didn't want to look in his eyes as she told him this.

"We were discussing our next move to prevent a war between the demons and humans. Then Ryuu just HAD to suggest I ask you and your friends to help. And that is where we started arguing." Sakura explained.

"What about what he was saying earlier, "He'll either torture you first or he'll kill you immediately. And we both know his torturing means for women." or the "I'm not gonna loose you again!" what does he mean?" Naruto said.

"Torture for Orochimaru, is many different things. In a woman's case, that would be rape.-people gasped all around her- As for loosing me **again,** I had been taken by Orochimaru and suffered his torture.

Ryuu's fists were clenching so hard he drew blood. Sasuke as well as all of Sakura's new friends looked furious. Only Naruto opened his mouth to say anything.

"THAT PHSYCO SON OF A BITCH RAPED YOU?!" Naruto asked.

Sakura could only nod as the memories raced back to her and her body started to tremble.

Everyone in the room radiated some kind of rage. Ryuu was ready to rip the off the next person who speaks. The girls had tears flowing out of their horror filled eyes.

"Let's not dwell on the past." Sakura said quietly turning back to the wall with a map of the territory they were in.

Everyone seemed to be staring at her, trying to imagine the pain she must have felt. Sasuke took a step toward her, the growl that came from Ryuu stopped him. Sakura turned to Ryuu with an unhappy look on her face.

"They will come from here." Sakura said pointing at an opening on the map.

"It's between two high mountains, no one will notice 'till it's too late." Sakura stated.

Ryuu nodded in understanding. He looked at Sakura to get her orders.

"We will send a scout, just incase we are wrong." Sakura explained.

"Hai, Sakura-sama." Ryuu said before exiting the room to do as instructed.

"Itachi, send Pain a message. I'll be needing his help as well as the rest of Akatsuki's." Sakura said.

"Hai, Sakura-sama." Itachi replied before leaving in a puff of smoke.

"Please hurry, they'll be here in 2 days time." Sakura whispered more to herself then anyone else.

"We would like to help." Hinata stated stepping forward, eyes filled with determination.

Sakura turned to look at each and everyone of them. Her gaze lingered on Sasuke.

"Alright, training starts at 6, AM NARUTO! -Naruto lowered his finger and closed his mouth- Get some rest, I won't go easy on any of you so be prepared." Sakura said before exiting the room to go to sleep.

Sorry if it's short, computer dont tell me the length so sorry. Im glad im back and im on an updateing spree and stuff. If there is anything u wanna see in this story or any of my other ones let me know and ill see what i can do. Also if there is a story you want me to write let me know and ill write it, depends if i know the show or manga tho. Bye Bye! R&R!


	5. Training and a Promise

**Sorry I took so long to update. SCHOOL IS EVIL T.T!!!! srry anyway on with the story!**

Summary: Sakura Haruno has an older brother. They were seperated when she turned 7 because of a special power within her. She was now known as The Dragon Princess. Reasons for this will be revieled in this story.

Chapter 5: Training and a Promise

_Recap:_

_"Itachi, send Pein a message. I'll be needing his help as well as the rest of Akatsuki's." Sakura said._

_"Hai, Sakura-sama." Itachi replied before leaving in a puff of smoke._

_"Please hurry, they'll be here in 2 days time." Sakura whispered more to herself then anyone else._

_"We would like to help." Hinata stated stepping forward, eyes filled with determination._

_Sakura turned to look at each and everyone of them. Her gaze lingered on Sasuke._

_"Alright, training starts at 6, AM NARUTO! -Naruto lowered his finger and closed his mouth- Get some rest, I won't go easy on any of you so be prepared." Sakura said before exiting the room to go to sleep._

_End Recap:_

It was 5:30 am and Sakura was already in the clearing, waiting for the other's to show up for training. The door to the castle opened and out came Sasuke.

"What are you doing here so early?" Sakura asked without facing the Uchiha.

"I couldn't sleep the rest of the night anyway, figured I'd come here early." he replied.

"Same here. What kept ya up?" she asked.

"I kept thinking about all that's been happening, with the demon's attacking and then the kiss, and what you said about Orochimaru....about him raping you. I can't imagine what you had to go through." Sasuke said with a bit difficulty toward the end.

"Sounds like you've had a lot on your mind." She whispered sadly.

"Yeah. If...If you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." he said a bit quietly.

She turned her head toward him and smiled softly, she kissed his cheek, and laid her head on his shoulder while she whispered, "Thank you."

They laid on the grass and gradually fell asleep. Sasuke woke up to laughter and the grinding of teeth.

"TEME, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!? WHY IS MY SISTER SLEEPING ONTOP OF YOU?!!!!!" Naruto screamed loudly.

"We were talking and we fell asleep, simple as that." Sasuke said calmly.

"You know, if my sister wasn't ontop of you right now I'd probably beat you within an inch of your life." Naruto said oddly calm.

"For once I agree with him." Ryuu said still grinding his teeth.

"-sigh- But at least she's sleeping peacefully instead of screaming or whimpering." Ryuu said as he sat beside Sakura and placed his hand on her head.

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared from Sakura to Sasuke to Ryuu. His eyes softened as he looked at Sakura's sleeping form. His eyes grew alarmed as she whimpered in her sleep before her eyes shot open.

"Ryuu, send a message to Pein and Itachi, NOW!!" Sakura told Ryuu panicking slightly.

"Why, what's wrong?" Ryuu asked her his brow furrowing in confusion.

"They'll be here sooner then expected, we need them to get their asses here now." She said looking into his eyes and showing just how serious the situation is.

Ryuu nodded and dissappeared into the castle, no doubt going to follow out his orders.

"What is going on Sakura?" Naruto said grabbing her upper arm. She knew he was serious because he didn't add the chan in her name.

"They'll be here, midnight at the most." She said quietly but everyone in the clearing heard her. Some expressions were filled with fear, others with disbelief. Sakura knew that the battle would be fast approaching. She prayed everyday that Naruto would never have to see the true power that lies within her, but it seems that dream is not going to come true. She'll have to use it, it's only a matter of time, and Naruto will be there when she has to fight at her fullest. She will truely be in hell. But, she will protect her precious people, as her friend Obito Uchiha once said to her, "A ninja who doesn't follow the rules is trash, a ninja who abandons his comrades is worse then scum." That is how she's lived her life, since he gave her that advice just a few short years ago. She will protect her brother, her cousin, and her new friends, even if she has to die in order to protect them.

'I promise you brother, Ryuu, I'll protect you both.'

**I'm sorry it's short and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I was upset for reasons I will not bore you with. I'm still a little upset, and school is not helping any. But I'm gonna try to make an updating schedule, I am also updateing my other stories too, I'm really sorry to all my reviewers, ****Tainted Diament,****alexxsakura****, ****Kare Love 4ever****, ****harunosakua****, and a special thanks to ****Broken Alice ****for helping me whenever I get writers block, and cheering me up whenever I'm upset, thank you all for your patience, bye!**


	6. Meeting Akatsuki

**Hey people I'm really sorry about how I've been acting. I've been going into on and off mini depressions. But now that I'm out of school for the summer, that'll help some. Again I'm sorry and if any of you read any of my other stories, I will be continueing ALL of them. Sorry again. And just so you know, on my youtube account I will be showing previews for fanfics that I will be writing by request. I hope you all forgive me and I hope you'll be patient with me for when I go into my depressions and can't write. Well, enough of that on with the story.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Summary: Sakura Haruno has an older brother. They were seperated when she turned 7 because of a special power within her. She was now known as The Dragon Princess. Reasons for this will be revieled in this story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6: Meeting Akatsuki

Recap:

_"What is going on Sakura?" Naruto said grabbing her upper arm. She knew he was serious because he didn't add the chan in her name._

_"They'll be here, midnight at the most." She said quietly but everyone in the clearing heard her. Some expressions were filled with fear, others with disbelief. Sakura knew that the battle would be fast approaching. She prayed everyday that Naruto would never have to see the true power that lies within her, but it seems that dream is not going to come true. She'll have to use it, it's only a matter of time, and Naruto will be there when she has to fight at her fullest. She will truely be in hell. But, she will protect her precious people, as her friend Obito Uchiha once said to her, "A ninja who doesn't follow the rules is trash, a ninja who abandons his comrades is worse then scum." That is how she's lived her life, since he gave her that advice just a few short years ago. She will protect her brother, her cousin, and her new friends, even if she has to die in order to protect them._

_'I promise you brother, Ryuu, I'll protect you both.'_

_End recap...._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Spar with each other, but don't get injured. You'll need your strength."

"Hai....." Some said. There was fear in a lot of their eyes. I didn't want to see it.

I could see the worry in Sasuke's eyes. I knew I was trembling. Sasuke noticed, but thank kami, Naruto did not. I don't want to worry him. I don't want to worry Sasuke either, but it seems that is unavoidable. I glanced at his face. The message was clear, "We need to talk"

I nodded and walked slowly toward the castle. Sasuke was only a few steps behind me. I heard his light breathing and I slowly started to calm. I lead him to my room, the same one Ryuu interupted us in. I sat on the bed as he stood before me. "What's wrong Sakura?"

I knew that tone, it meant, "Don't lie to me, I can tell, so tell the truth." Is it me or do all Uchiha's do that. "Sakura....." Nope, all Uchiha's do it.

"I"m fine. Aside from the fact that I'm gonna have to participate and hopefully stop a freaking war. I have to actually tap into power I've kept hidden for years. And my brother and cousin are most likely going to hate me after this as well as the rest of you." I was out of breath, so much frustration built up was finally being released.

I hadn't realized I was crying until Sasuke hugged me and started wiping away the tears. His body was warm and I clung to him, like a child. I was surprised he hadn't pushed me away. I knew his shirt was getting wet with my tears.

I looked up at him then. I saw kindness and worry in his eyes. "Sakura, no one will hate you. And you are not in this alone. I'm here. And so is your brother and Ryuu. WE are here for you. You are not alone." His voice was soft, like a melody to my ears.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled his face down to mine until we were eye-level. "Do you mean that?" I whispered looking into his eyes.

"Yes, I do." His voice was just as quiet as mine. And that is when he kissed me. His lips were soft and molded against mine perfectly. Even though the kiss only lasted a few seconds, it felt like more like hours. His arms wound around my tiny waist as my own arms wrapped around his neck. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. I could see so many emotions in those onyx eyes. Longing, determination, love.

"I-I think I love you Sakura. I know we just met and all but, I've never felt this way with anyone else. If anything......I'm falling for you." He said looking straight into my eyes. I assume to show he wasn't lying.

I smiled, because his feelings mirrored my own. "After this.....war. You are more than welcome to stay here." It was no more than a whisper. But if his smile is anything to go by, I assume he heard it.

I leaned in to kiss him again. But luck doesn't seem to be on my side today...... "SAKURA-CHAN!!!!! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUU" Seems the akatsuki has arrived.

Instead I grabbed his hand and slowly lead him outside to where I knew everyone was. "UCHIHA SASUKE!! WHY WERE YOU ALONE WITH SAKURA-HIME?????!" Er yeah.....Itachi got a LITTTTTLE over-protective at times. I found myself pulled away from Sasuke and into a bone-crushing hug from a certain blond akatsuki member.

"Good to see you too, Dei-chan." I smiled. It seemed that the akatsuki were shocked beyond belief. Jeeze, it's like they've never seen me smile before. Ohhhh. Right.

"Ok then. People shall be introduced. That is, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Asuma, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Ten-Ten, Neji, and Lee. Did I miss anyone?" I asked counting off people with my hands.

"NO YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM!!!! YOU HAVE MISSED NO ONE!!!" Lee er yelled/screamed.

"Ok then. These guys are the Akatsuki. Pein, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu. Did I miss anyone there?"

"Nope! Not at all cherryblossom." Tobi said.

"Ok well, familiarize with each other, cause pretty soon, you'll be fighting together." I said so everyone could hear. No one commented on my red eyes from crying, and I was greatful.

Many pairs went of to train and get to know each other. Pretty soon it was just me and Sasuke. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He laid his head on my shoulder and shut his eyes. "Ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." I mumbled. I hoped I was right about being ready.

**Once again sorry for making you all wait, and how I've been acting lately. I won't repeat everything I said up there, so if you didn't read it......Go do that. Love you all. R&R.**

**-VampireprincessSakura (Vampy or Bella)**


	7. Necklaces

**Dragon Princess**

**Summary: Sakura Haruno has an older brother. They were seperated when she turned 7 because of a special power within her. She was now known as The Dragon Princess. Reasons for this will be revieled in this story.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 7

_Recap:_

_Many pairs went of to train and get to know each other. Pretty soon it was just me and Sasuke. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He laid his head on my shoulder and shut his eyes. "Ready?" He asked._

_"As I'll ever be." I mumbled. I hoped I was right about being ready._

_End Recap_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura paced back and forth threw her room attempting to calm the nerves. She had a very bad feeling about this battle and it was growing worse as time progressed. She decided to sing the song that always gave her hope and courage when she needed it the most.

She started out a bit shaky but then became more confident and her voice was absolutely beautiful.

_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She heard clapping behind her and she turned to see Sasuke in the doorway. "Beautiful." he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Her blush rivaled her hair and she stuttered out, "Th-Thanks."

He walked up to her and kissed her forehead. She tensed at first but slowly relaxed in his hold. He hugged her as though if he let go he would lose her. "Promise me something."

"Depends what the promise is." she whispered.

"Promise me you'll always be with me." He sounded like a lost child, there was so much sorrow in his voice.

She pulled away from him and headed for the table by her bed. She opened the drawer and pulled out a necklace with a red dragon on it, the dragon was holding onto a crystal as though it had been falling and the dragon had swooped down and caught it. The red wings of the dragon seemed to glow in the moonlight that filtered threw a window.

"Wear this and even if I'm gone, I'll always be with you." She held it out to him. He took it gingerly and put it around his neck making sure the clasp was secure.

He took a necklace out of his pocket that had the Uchiha simbol as the chain. "And you wear this....please." she lifted up her hair and allowed him to put the necklace on her. When he'd finished she let her hair fall and he turned her toward him and pored all his passion into that one kiss.

"You act like this will be the last time we see each other." She whispered between kisses.

"I feel like it is." he whispered.

Suddenly all anyone could hear was the mighty roar of a dragon.

"The enemy is here, we must go." she kissed him one last time before sprinting out the room leaving him with a feeling of dread deep in his heart.

**Hope you liked it!**

**XxSCENEandHEARDxX:**** Glad u like it! **

**Siah Yasana:**** Yeah, I know it's short but I'm working on that!**

**harunosakua:**** Ah one of my most loyal readers! Thank you! and ill update as often as possible!**

**Broken-Midnight:**** Here's the next one for ya!**


	8. Finale

Sakura ran out onto what used to be the training grounds to see it engulfed in flames. Luna swooped down to Sakura, Sakura grabbed onto her tail as she flew passed. Then as quickly as she could on a speeding dragon made her way onto Luna's back. Sakura held tight as Luna spiraled, and swerved to avoid the oncoming fireballs being shot from below.

Sakura's eyes started to glow a dark emerald green, only slightly darker than the shade of her own eyes. Her pupils turned to slits, if anyone were to look into her eyes they would describe them as cat-like. But for those who knew better, they would say she had the eyes of a dragon.

Sakura looked below, passed the flames and saw the black twisted aura of Orochimaru. He only had five demons with him. The sound four, as they liked to be called. And of course, his right hand demon, Kabuto. Kabuto's aura was nearly as black and twisted as Orochimaru's.

She looked toward the castle and smiled when she saw it was untouched by the flames. But just as soon as her smile appeared, it vanished. The army surrounding the castle wasn't large, but with ordinary ninja fighting, it would be difficult.

'_Naruto will be their main target as a half-demon. Itachi and Ryuu know this so he should be alright for now. I'll take care of Orochimaru myself.'_

Sakura swooped down and when the dragon was just above Orochimaru she jumped and landed just in front of him and Kabuto. The Sound 4 were spread out behind her.

"Ah, the Dragon Princess. So good to see you again my dear." Orochimaru's tongue came out gliding across his lips before retreating back inside his mouth.

Sakura grimaced and replied, "The feeling is not mutual I assure you."

Orochimaru frowned. His smile soon reappeared though. "That won't matter soon. Soon your power will be mine and you and all your pathetic friends will have perished." Orochimaru surprised Sakura by hitting her with the tail of a snake he'd summoned without her knowledge.

Sakura flew through six trees before finally stopping. "Son of a-" Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence, she was already up and moving away from the sword that had nearly cut off her head.

Orochimaru stood grinning by the tree his sword was embedded in. A look of disgust made itself known on Sakura's face. The look didn't last long as Kabuto attacked her from behind, using his chakra scalpels to try to sever the muscles that allowed her movement.

The Sound Four decided it was necessary for them to attack her as well. Six to one. Her odds weren't as good as she'd like, but there is something she has that they don't. Sakura whistled and smirked as Luna swooped down and allowed her mistress to grab onto her tail and be carried out of reach of the shinobi below.

"Let's show them what you can do Luna!" Sakura shouted to her dragon. Luna let out a terrifying, hair raising roar that captured the attention of those fighting at the castle.

"Sakura." Sasuke whispered to himself as he dodged another demon's claw. "Be safe." he whispered just before plunging his katana into the chest of the demon he'd been fighting.

Sakura pulled herself onto Luna's back and smirked as a great ball of fire left Luna's mouth and descended at great speed toward Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the Sound Four.

The ball of fire was moving at such a great speed that Sakura and the people it was aimed at knew that none of them would be able to get out of the way in time.

The ball reached them and their screams of agony pierced through the air. Sakura had to cover her ears from the horrid sound.

The demons plaguing the palace disintegrated all at once. Not one remained. When the fire ball lost it's glow and it's fires ceased. Sakura was surprised to see no remains of Orochimaru or Kabuto. What was left of the Sound Four was there but Orochimaru and Kabuto were gone.

Sakura flew back to the palace on Luna's back. She fingered the necklace Sasuke gave her and smiled.

She landed near the ground of ninja and slid into the arms of Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke hugged her as though if he let go she would disappear.

"I was so worried." Sasuke admitted quietly.

"I'm sorry." Sakura replied.

"Sakura-Hime, what of Orochimaru?" Itachi asked.

"There were no remains." Sakura replied.

"Then perhaps it is finally over." Ryuu said quietly, but loud enough so that all could hear him.

"No. This is only the beginning."

**This was the last chapter. If you guys want a sequel let me know. I love you all and now I bid you Goodbye…. For now.**

**Harunosakua: no one died, and I hope you liked this last chapter.**

**Alexxsakura: hope you liked it!**

**Tainted Diamant: Hope you liked it, I may do a sequel but it is entirely up to my readers.**


	9. IMPORTANT

To All My Faithful Readers,

I would like to sincerely apologize for my extremely long absence. I won't scare you with my reasons I'll just tell you I had some things that needed to be dealt with. Now that they are I am returning to fanfiction and will hopefully be updating on a semi-regular basis. Now that I have grown and matured as a writer, however, some of my earlier works are now extremely embarrassing to me. And so I may rewrite them. I will leave the originals up until I have rewritten back to the point I am at in each story. Thank you for your patience.

Forever Your Humble Servant,

Fallen Angel


	10. Poll

There's a poll on my profile to vote on which story I'll work on first, feel free to go there and vote.


	11. Please Read, I beg of you

Hey guys, I know y'all hate authors notes but I am so flipping excited that I had to share with you.

I have taken my next steps into the fantastical world of writing for money.

**DO NOT MISUNDERSTAND ME**

I am in no way leaving fanficton, I am just also going to be creating original pieces and putting the up for sale as ebooks on sites such as amazon.

My first ebook is a collection of poems co-authored with a very talented friend of mine who is also apart of my writing group. Feel free to go and buy it or check out my new author page on facebook or my new website. The website has a poem posted that is in the collection of poems. The book is called The Journey Between Love and Loss: A Book of Poetry

Facebook page: Take out spaces

: / / w w w . / - C - / ? r e f =h l

website:

. . c o m

Sorry to bother you guys with this but I am ecstatic and I couldn't wait to share it with the people who have supported my writing over the years. Thank you all so much, and I hope you'll continue to support me, both on fanfiction and on amazon, love you all. You can expect new chapters for all my stories coming at you very soon.

Your humble servant,

Fallen Angel


End file.
